


What's Good for the Bird is Good for the Hound

by Littlefeather



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, King's Landing Setting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefeather/pseuds/Littlefeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansan-russian-roulette prompt on SansaxSandor:<br/>Sandor spies on Sansa while she's bathing in a river. While he feels pathetic for doing so, that doesn't stop him from seizing himself in hand...</p><p>I've thrown all inhibitions to the wind with this challenge! *blushes*</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Good for the Bird is Good for the Hound

_The little minx._  Sandor had caught the little bird red handed-and red faced, too. The proper Lady Sansa was spying on him while he bathed. She weakly attempted to hide in the changing room but Sandor spotted her red hair through the latticed doors before he even stepped into the water.  
  
Soon enough, her sweet lemony scent caught his nose, arousing him even in his drunken stupor. “Come on out, girl,” he growled, “or else get naked and make yourself useful.” He heard her gasp then, and again while he lathered up his chest; still, she doggedly stayed hidden. The very idea that she was so close to him while he bathed had Sandor harder than he had ever been.  
  
 _Fuck it, she wants a show? I’ll give her one._ Her sweet little noises spurred him on as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began heatedly stroking the length of his painfully hard manhood. The small squeal she made when he furiously moved his fist over his cock had him groaning his completion, the force of which left him panting like the dog he was. Imagining all the dirty things she was doing to herself in there as she watched soon had Sandor hard as stone again.  
  
Without bothering to cover himself, Sandor jerked open the door and laughed long and hard as the poor frightened little thing stood frozen in place. Sansa glanced down at him one last time, her perfect mouth opening in shock, a small “Oh!” escaping her lips as she stared at his arousal.  _What I wouldn’t give to run my fingers through that red hair while she sucked my cock with that perfect lush mouth of hers._  
  
“Like what you see, girl?” Sandor licked his lips as he spoke. His eyes travelled over her curves until he spied her squeezing her thighs together, the innocent yet seductive movement nearly bringing on his completion a second time. “Might be I could help you with that, little bird.” Sandor traced his hand over her smooth cheek. “Would you like that, girl?”  
  
“I-I beg pardon, ser!” She stammered out before running away from him. He watched her as she hurried toward the doors, all the while stroking himself once more.  
  
Later on, he felt somewhat guilty for shocking her so, and it took still more Dornish sour for Sandor to dull both his conscience and the memory of her obvious arousal, but the relief was only temporary. Biding his time, Sandor was now determined he would get even. When the day grew hot, Sandor knew where Sansa would go, so quietly he trailed her to the river and crouched down to wait.  
  
Soon enough, he heard her sweet voice singing some buggering shit about Florian and Jonquil. “A fool and his cunt,” he spat on the ground before Sansa’s next movement stunned him into silence. Eagerly she unlaced her gown and exposed her nakedness to his hungry eyes.  _Fuck, she isn’t wearing smallclothes._  His already aching cock twitching sharply at the sight of her perfect pink nipples and the smooth, creamy young body that he so longed to touch.  
  
Unable to resist, Sandor moved still closer until he had a perfect view of the thatch of pretty red curls that hid her cunt. Slowly Sansa lowered herself into the water and began running her hands over her breasts, down to her thighs before delicately stroking between her legs.  
  
 _Bloody hells, this is even better than I imagined._  His mouth watered to taste her, and even though he felt like the lowest whoreson imaginable, he finally released his cock. With deliberate slowness, Sandor took a long pull to release some tension before steadily finding his rhythm as Sansa vigorously began rubbing herself, moaning loudly as she did so.  
  
 _Fuck, little bird, I have to have you._ In no time the frenzied cadence of his hand matched Sansa’s until he saw her whole body stiffen and she cried out, “Sandor, oh gods!” Panting heavily, his whole body tensed in unison with her own as Sandor spilled his hot seed all over his hands, the man overwhelmed that it was _his_  name on the little bird’s lips as she found her pleasure.  
  
“Sandor,” her soft voice called out. “Come here,  _ser_. I might be able to help you with that.”


End file.
